


Book Bindings

by Melas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A shipper and an author, Author Toriel, Books, Bookstores, Crush at First Sight, Does it involve the sun?, Empty wallet, F/M, Fangirling Reader, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Love at First Sight, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans buys you a book, Skelly may be crushing on you, Toriel's a shipper, What's a slow burn?, Writer Toriel, You have a crush on the skelly, You want the book but you can't afford the book, now your crushing on the skelly, or would it be, reader is broke, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melas/pseuds/Melas
Summary: A girl walks into a bookstore, but she doesn't have any money.Is this what hell looks like?.........A skeleton walks into a bookstore and spots a girl with a book.And she makes his SOUL sing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title sounds stupid.
> 
> Could I come up with a eye catching one. Nope. I tired, but all ideas died. 
> 
> Yes, the summary is crap.
> 
> Can I think up of a better one? No, not really. Someone help!
> 
> Yes, I have two other stories I have not completed yet.
> 
> Have I abandoned them? Hell no. I have to be dead, cold, and buried to abandon these stories. 
> 
> Should I have posted another story?
> 
> Probably not, but this has been sitting finished in my files so I thought, what the hell, why not?
> 
> Idea originated from this Tumblr post, don't know who wrote it: http://engineering-laughter.tumblr.com/image/61317514787

You were in heaven, surround by aisles and aisles of books.

 

Pages filled with words carefully crafted by their authors to paint a marvelous picture inside the reader's head.

 

And yet you couldn’t buy a single one.

 

So, really, you were in your own personal hell. To have all these books within your reach but not be able to take home a single one hurt you.

 

It hurt you real deep.

 

Why were you in a bookstore when you couldn’t afford what they had to offer? It was better then going clothes shopping with your friend. You hated the way your friend shopped. They could take hours trying on clothes before they ever decided on what they wanted to buy. It was nothing more then a massive headache, and it was only made worse due to the fact that you were in a mall, and broke, so you opted to browse the local bookstore as you waited.

 

Why did you agree to do this again?

 

You sighed heavily and replaced the book you had in your grasp, regretfully. It seemed like such a fascinating read too, seeing as it was written by a Monster and you didn’t have any of those at home.

 

Monsters had been on the surface for nearly six years, and through a lot of pain, sweat, and tears they were finally fully accepted as citizens about two years ago. You found them a lot more fascinating and easier to be around then most humans, so you were overjoyed that they were accepted instead of the war that many expected to breakout.

 

You walked away from the book you replaced.

 

You only made it about five paces before you broke and turned on your heel. You walked back and plucked it off the shelf to continue reading.

 

It was _such_ a good read!

 

It was written by the Monster Queen, and it was about her reaccounting the war that forced their entire race into Mt. Ebott and everything after. It was pretty much an autobiography be read like a history text.

 

She wrote about her life before the war, as you read it was as if you could feel what she felt.

 

You could feel her childish joy as she grew up, her resigned irritation at her betrothal to the then Prince Asgore.

 

The apprehension and tension was almost physical when she spoke about what she believed lead up to the start of the war, her fear during the war gripped you heart as it did hers.

 

The misery of the first years of life behind the barrier brought tears to your eyes, the shock at the fall first human child made you grip the book with widened eyes.

 

The love she felt for the child and her own son made you feel as if you they were your own.

 

The overwhelming grief she had at the death of both of her children in one day made you sob with her.

 

You felt her pain as she separated from her husband and locked herself away in the ruins.

 

The book was intense!

 

You loved it!

 

And from what you could tell it was all true! Depressingly so.

Perhaps she used some kind of magic to evoke such strong feeling from the reader, and she very well could have and you’d never know because you knew jack about magic, or she was just that good of a writer.

 

Speaking of magic you should look for books on that, not just the wiccan books (you had a bunch of those) but books written by monsters.

 

Well…..now that you think about it you couldn’t think of a reason that a monster would want to write a book about magic for humans, seeing as that would put them at risk of being put behind another barrier.

 

Yes. Best to keep magic away from mankind, the weapons already in reach were destructive enough. The world didn’t need the humans to have anymore.

 

Your phone vibrated, making you jump and toss the book lightly into the air. Frantically you juggled the book, trying to prevent it from falling to the floor you were don’t remember sitting cross legged on. A few seconds of looking like an idiot you caught the text and sighed in relief when you didn’t find a single bent page. You closed it and set it on your lap as you took out your phone.

 

You blinked in surprise when the time caught your eye. You had spent nearly two hours in the bookstore reading as you waited on your friend.

 

She had spent over two hours shopping for clothes.

 

That…... was actually pretty good for her, she did say she was trying to cut down on how long she spent shopping.

 

You groaned when you realized that you had to truly put the book back.Of all the times for her to be true to her word! And you were so close to being done with it!

 

Okay.

 

That was a lie.

 

You weren’t even halfway done with it.

 

It was a huge, very informative book. History textbook writers should take notes on how to make history interesting. Then again it might help out, a lot, that the Queen actually _lived_ through what she wrote about.

 

So maybe this could be considered more of an autobiography instead of a straight up history book….

 

Eh. Semantics.

 

You stood up on shaky, numb, legs and gave a full bodied stretch, throwing your arms above your head, one hand holding the book, and letting go of a light moan. You pulled down the shirt that had slightly ridden up and put the book back in it’s spot, again, with a heavy heart.

 

Oh why, oh why did your wallet have to be so empty?

 

You stared at the book for a moment, bemoaning your fate, before you shook your head violently, clapped your hands in front of you, nodded sharply, and resolutely walked out of the store.

 

And with each step you swore that your heart was breaking as you left such a literary masterpiece behind.

 

And you would swear until your dying days that there were not tears pulling in your eyes. It was just a hair that made it’s way past your eyelashes.

 

You made your way to meet your friend by the food court on the other end of the mall. What would normally be a ten minute walk on a weekday became a fifteen, nearly, twenty minute slow trek due to the weekend traffic that malls tend to have. When you reach the food court you had to snicker when you spotted your friend.

 

She had roughly six giant bags from three different stores strung on her arms, and she wasn’t even breaking a sweat. Her eyes were frantically roving over the crowd looking for you while she standed on her tiptoes. She smiled and attempted to wave at you when she found her. You gave a tiny wave back and were about to cover the remain fifteen odd feet separating when a voice caught your attention.

 

“hey! hey lady! you forgot this!”

 

You turned your head, interested in how close the voice was, and saw a skeleton monster carefully avoiding the crowd as they rushed in your direction.

 

And it seemed they were looking at you.

 

Bewildered you stopped, looked around then pointed to yourself while mouthing, ‘Me?’

 

“yeah, yeah you!”

 

The skeleton was now a couple feet in front of you, a dimpled smile sitting on their face.

 

How did a skeleton have dimples?

 

You blushed faintly.

 

And why did it make him look so attractive!?

 

You were just going to chalk it up to magic and be done with it.

 

Suddenly, he held out a bag from the bookstore you just left, breaking you away from your thoughts.

 

You gave the bag a puzzled look.

 

“you left this behind.”

 

“Huh?” Wow. Intelligent much?

 

And somehow that smile that did not move when he spoke grew wider without looking creepy.

 

Ju-just _how_?

 

“you left this back at the bookstore, took me forever to catch up to you.”

 

“B-but I-I di-didn’t, I’m sor-sorry, you must h-have gotten the wrong person?” You stuttered, totally lost and feeling slightly at fault for indirectly wasting this kind man’s (kind monster’s?) time.

 

“nope. don’t think so.” And he shoved the bag into your hands. “wouldn’t want to lose something like that, now would ya?” Then he winked.

 

That should not of been as sexy as it was, _oh my_ **_God_ **!

 

You could feel your blush darkening as you dumbly nodded.

 

His smile soften, your heart melted, and he patted the hands that now held the bag he gave you. “happy readin, kid.”

 

He turned and walked away from your still blushing form and waved you off when you called after him, “I-I’m not a kid.”

 

“Hey, _______, you okay? What did he give you? Was he bothering you? Why are you blushing.”

 

You looked over at your worried friend, who must have made their way to you after seeing you take so long.

 

“I-I’m fine, kinda confused. He said that I left this behind, but I didn’t buy anything at all.” You decided to ignore the blushing question. Because TMI.

 

You looked down at the bag in your hands and peaked inside, a strange feeling gripped your heart at the sight. You looked up quickly to try to spot the skeleton, only to not see him anywhere. Wide-eyed you looked back inside the back before you turned to your worried friend with a radiant smile, your eyes shining with unshed tears of overwhelming joy.

 

“I’m going to marry him.” You whispered.

 

Your friend choked on a cough, taken aback, “Whoa, wait, what?”

 

You nodded decisively, hands clenching the bag’s handless and bring it to your chest, “I’m going to marry him!”  

 

Your friend sputtered, “B-but you don’t even know him!”

 

“I know that he pays attention to what I like, that he’s considerate, and caring, and exactly what I want in man!”

 

“What did he give you, the crown jewels?”

 

“No! Even better!” You pulled out the book and showed it to her proudly. “He bought me the book I’ve been reading for the past two hours!” You squealed in delight and hugged it to your chest.

 

“O-oh my God, ________,” Your friend laughed good naturedly and shook their head, “you are such a nerd. That sounds stalkerish to me.”

 

You blew a short rasberry then smiled down at your new book with glee. You opened up the front cover of the book and almost dropped it again.

 

You stared, bug-eyed, at the top left corner of the inside cover.

 

There, in gorgeous, elegant cursive, was a signature and a short message in the same handwriting.

 

Your knees gave out on you, your friend exclaiming in shock as they unsuccessfully tried to keep you from hitting the ground. People looked at you oddly as they walked around you. But you couldn’t care less as you read the short message.

 

_‘It always brings warmth to my SOUL to hear someone as young as you enjoying the tales of my people. Thank you for taking the time to open up this book. Queen Toriel.’_

 

Underneath the message was slightly sloppier handwriting with a phone number,

 

_‘enjoy, kid. sans xxx-xxx-xxxx’_

 

…….

 

A queen signed your book.

 

…….

 

The Queen of Monsters signed your book.

 

…….

 

A brilliant author signed the brilliant book they wrote.

 

……..

 

A random guy gave you a signed book for free.

…….

 

You could scream you were so happy.

 

Instead you would deal with smiling dreamily at the two messages and ignore your now annoyed friend who was lightly hitting you with one of their shopping bags.

 

You looked up at her frowning face, a dopey look on your own. She raised a single eyebrow, “You going to get up off the floor or….?”

 

“I think I’m in love, Karren.”

 

Somehow the eyebrow raised higher, “Really now? Because some guy gave you a book.”

 

You shook your head in the negative, smile refusing to leave, “Not just that, look! Look!” You turned the book around and raised it up so she could read it.

 

Karren rolled her eyes and looked heavenwards before she bent slightly to read. You hummed merrily as you waited, which you didn’t have to do for long, because you quickly heard Karren’s inhale of disbelief.

 

“D-do you really think that this is the Queen’s signature.”

 

“Yup!” You popped the ‘p’ and turned the book back down towards you so you could reread the messages.

 

“He could of forged it, you’d think the press would be here hounding the Queen if she was here.”

 

“Maybe he can teleport! And he teleported off to ask for the signature.”

 

“Right, teleportation.”

 

“Magic, Karren! _Magic_!”

 

“Or maybe he forged it, and what are the odds that this random guy knows the Queen? This just screams stalker to me.”

 

“I’m pretty sure when I was skimming that I saw the name Sans somewhere, plus the Underground was small.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming. Still think you have a stalker though.”

 

“I shall and don’t care!”

 

“You’re weird.” Karren chuckled and shook her head, “Come on, let’s go, you can read the book in the car.” You listened and got up off the floor, eyes not leaving your new gem.

 

Karren rolled her eyes again and clumsily grabbed your elbow so you would follow her.

 

You didn’t know that you entire conversation was overheard by a constantly grinning skeleton who was standing on the other side of the directory you were standing by. His face aglow with a blue blush that he tried to hide in the hoodie he pulled over his face.

 

“hee, you sure are a strange one, kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A skeleton walks in to a bookstore and spots a girl with a book.
> 
> And she makes his SOUL sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises like Mushu* I LIVE!!!!
> 
> So it's been, like, three to four months. Sorry about that. Exams were hell, and then I swear after my last one was over my depression kicked in full gear. Needed time to collect myself, sadly this is more then likely going to be a semi-frequent thing, me battling depression that is. On the bright-side I went almost an entire year without being bogged down with the retched thing, so it was about time it hit, I suppose.
> 
> I thought I'd be able to write this summer, but two old friends of mine DROVE from Colorado, appeared on my doorstep, and kidnapped me for a spontaneous trip to the beach two weeks. That was a blast and a break I oh so desperately needed. Then my grandfather was hospitalized for a week, and the family had to alternatively watch him for two weeks at home. AND I babysit four times a week.
> 
> So, anyways. Happy to be back! Hope this chapter is okay, it's been worked on a little bit at a time throughout the past four or so months, so it might be strange in a few places. Hope not, went over it but I more then likely didn't catch everything.
> 
> Hope ya'll like it.

When he saw you in the book store skimming through the pages of Toriel’s book he expected to see the common looks of derision and disdain he so often saw. Instead he saw a look of pure longing and awe that made him stop in his tracks.

 

He tried not to watch as you flipped to the beginning of the book and began earnestly reading. The way your eyes light up as you read his friend’s book made his SOUL flutter and he flushed.

 

Hastily, Sans looked away from you and scratched at his light blue cheek.

 

Why was he attracted to someone who was just reading a book?

 

Okay, sure you were cute, for a human, but really? This instant attraction he felt towards you was kinda ridiculous. And you weren’t even doing anything provocative, someone just reading should not be so attractive!

 

To not look too weird and out of place he picked up a random book from the aisle the both of you were in and acted like he was reading it, flipping the pages every-now-and-then. In reality he was sneaking glances at your expressive face. He frowned as much as he could when you sighed sadly and seemed to struggle with yourself as you put the book back on the shelf and walked away.

 

Sans chuckled in amusement when you didn’t make it very far before you turned right around, picked up the book, and happily picked up where you left off.

 

Sans found himself entranced by your reactions to what you read. At some point in time you sat on the floor and he followed, the book he wasn’t reading still in hand. Truthfully, he was reading you, and trying to not look to creepy and obvious as he did it.

 

Stars, what was wrong with him?

 

Sans was pretty sure he could tell what part you were at by your expressions.

 

He could read your joy and irritation. You must be at the part where Toriel’s parents told her she was engaged to, the then, Prince Asgore.

 

The apprehension and tension was easily seen in your shoulders and brows. Fear was shining in your eyes and seen in your slightly rapid breathing as you bent over the book. War must of started.

 

Misery engulfed your form, the years after the barrier was formed.

 

The gasp of shock could of been evoked by the first fallen human.

 

The love in your eyes reflected the love Toriel still held for her first children.

 

Your silent sobbing at the Tori’s written grief almost made Sans get up and awkwardly comfort you.

 

The pain that was visible in your eyes made his SOUL vibrate in agitation.

 

Stars, you were intense!

 

And you were only _reading_.

 

Sans found himself wondering if you were that expressive, that intense, in person.

 

He flushed again at the thought.

 

He flipped a page of the book he wasn’t reading and continued to watch you from the corner of his eye. You seemed to be lost in thought, your expression switching from a pondering look,  frowning, realization, and then decisiveness. Sans wondered what you were thinking about to cause such an array of emotions so quickly.

 

Suddenly you jumped, and it was difficult not to laugh and draw attention to himself as you juggled to book in the air.

 

That was hilarious.

 

After catching the book you took out your phone, which must have been what startled you. Sans watched absolutely mesmerized by the look of utter surprise that filtered across your face.

 

He nervously had to divert his eyes back to the book he wasn’t reading as you stood up and stretched in such a way that it caused your shirt to ride up. The moan you released as you stretched didn’t help with the fluttering of his SOUL and the blush on his face at all either.

 

Stars, was this creepy? Was he being creepy?

 

He could feel his sins crawling on his back.

 

Tentatively, with a few droplets of sweat rolling down his skull, Sans looked on as you just stared at the book you reshelved. After a second you smiled and shook your head rather violently, hair flying all over the place, clapped your hands once, nodded, then walked out of the store.

 

Without truly think Sans quickly replace his book, picked up the exact book you put down and went over to check out, keeping an eye out for the direction you went through the glass wall. Luckily a cashier was free so there was no long wait. After he paid Sans rushed out of the store and moved to follow you. Only a few minutes of walking passed by when an idea struck him and he ducked into the closest family bathroom, locking it behind him.

 

A soon as the lock slide in place he opened up a shortcut through the void into Toriel’s living room, hoping she was home. Maybe he should've phoned her to see if she was. The moment he stepped into the living room he knew by the smell of fresh pie that his friend was home.

 

“toriel!”

 

“Sans? What are you doing here, is something wrong?”

 

“no, no, i have a favor to ask you.”

 

“What do you need, Sans?”

 

“i-i need you to sign this book real quick, for…. _forahuman_.”

 

“You want me to sign this book…..for a human?”

 

A nod.

 

“Okay Sans,” Toriel grabbed a pen with a chuckled and reached for the book, “who should I make it out too?”

 

Damn.

 

“uhhhhhh…”

 

The (ex)Queen looked up in fond exasperation, “Do you even know their name?”

 

His silence was more then enough of an answer.

 

“Sans-”

 

“hurry toriel! they might leave soon!”

 

The ex-queen couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her at her friend’s out of character behavior. It was rare to see Sans so flustered, especially over a human. So without a word, and a smile on her face, she signed the book she wrote and watched as Sans quickly scribbled something before he left through one of his short cuts.

 

Another fond shake of her head and Toriel went back to what she was doing, silently cheering on Sans in his endeavors.

 

The other end of the of the portal was barely opened up enough for the skeleton to slip through when he all but teleported out and unlocked the door to make hopefully find that human. Deftly avoiding the bodies in his way Sans made his way in the direction you were last heading.

 

After a while Sans felt an inkling of fear and disappointment when he didn’t immediately spot you. Just as he was about to give up, a hand laden with bags attempting to wave caught his attention. Then his eyes found you, and he hollered.

 

“hey! hey lady! you forgot this!”

 

You turned your head back then stopped when you saw him heading towards you. His smile widened when he saw you look around then point to yourself in confusion.

 

“yeah, yeah you!”

 

He was now a couple feet in front of you, and you….you couldn’t of been more beautiful. Especially when you blushed when you noticed him. Good. No fear or disgust. That was a good sign, right?

 

Sans desperately fought with a blush of his own as he held the bag out to you, causing an adorable little frown to grace you face.

 

His SOUL gave another flutter at that, but he ignored it, “you left this behind.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Oh Stars, he had it _bad_ if he thought that was cute.

 

“you left this back at the bookstore, took me forever to catch up to you.” Because that did not sound like something a creep would do. Totally.

 

You blinked and tripped over your words in your confusion, looking even cuter in Sans eyes, “B-but I-I di-didn’t, you must h-have gotten the wrong person”

 

His grin grew wider at that, “nope. don’t think so.” And he shoved the bag into your hands. “wouldn’t want to lose something like that, now would ya?” Then he winked.

 

And your blush flared even brighter.

 

Oh _Stars_.

 

Sans couldn’t help it when his smile softened at your completely lost look, and he patted the hands that now held the bag he gave you. “happy readin, kid.”

 

And before he could do something really stupid he turned and walked off, only waving you off when you hollered after him about not being a kid. Once he was sure he was far enough away from both humans and cameras he quickly disappeared down one of his shortcuts and reappeared behind the directory you were next too. He made it just in time to hear your whispered declaration.

 

“I’m going to marry him.”

 

A rush of magic engulfed the skeletons face, his blushing form beginning to attract some odd looks. Looks he couldn’t see because he immediately covered his head with his hood. His permanent grin grew wider at the conversation between who must of been your friend and yourself.

 

Your friend choked on a cough, taken aback, “Whoa, wait, what?”

 

“I’m going to marry him!”

 

He was okay with that. Would you be okay with now or later?

 

Your friend sputtered, “B-but you don’t even know him!”

 

“I know that he pays attention to what I like, that he’s considerate, and caring, and exactly what I want in man!” Stars, could he blush anymore? Could his smile get any wider? Man, he felt like giggling.

 

“What did he give you, the crown jewels?”

 

“No! Even better!” The sound of a plastic bag reached Sans over the sounds of the mall. “He bought me the book I’ve been reading for the past two hours!” Your squeal of delight made his SOUL feel joyful at that.

 

A human he didn’t even catch the name of, let alone have a full blown conversation with, should not make him feel this way.

 

But you did, and Sans was surprisingly okay with that.

 

He must of been very lost in thought because he missed part of your conversation with your friend and only tuned back in when your friend exclaimed in shock. Quickly Sans took a peak around the directory to see your friend trying, and failing to keep you from falling to your knees. It took a lot of strength to not go immediately over to you to see if you were okay. It was only the fact that your friend didn’t look to worried, only annoyed, and that you were obviously staring down at the, now open, book.

 

After a while of you just smiling at the book your friend began lightly hitting you with her bags. You didn’t even react.

 

And boy, did Sans want to laugh at the two of you, but he’d take silently smiling like an idiot.

 

A few more seconds past before you looked up at your friend, who raised a single eyebrow, “You going to get up off the floor or….?”

 

“I think I’m in love, Karren.”

 

And his blush was back. Quickly, Sans went back behind the directory and tried to pull his hood even further down his face.

 

“Really? Because some guy gave you a book.”

 

“Not just that, look! Look!”

 

“D-do you really think that this is the Queen’s signature?” Your friend’s, Karren, voice held nothing but shocked disbelief.

 

“Yup!” The way you popped the ‘p’ was simply endearing to the blushing skeleton.

 

Karren continued to be cynical, “He could of forged it, you’d think the press would be here hounding the Queen if she was here.”

 

Oh shit, he didn’t think of that...

 

“Maybe he can teleport! And he teleported off to ask for the signature.”

 

“Right, teleportation.”

 

“Magic, Karren! _Magic_!”

 

Smart girl.

 

“Or maybe he forged it, and what are the odds that this random guy knows the Queen?”

 

“I’m pretty sure when I was skimming that I saw the name Sans somewhere, plus the Underground was small.”

 

Toriel definitely wrote about him, but he didn’t think you made it that far into the book.

 

“Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming.”

 

“I shall!”

 

“Come on, let’s go, you can read the book in the car.”

 

Sans didn’t need to look to know that the two of you were leaving, yet he still took a peek at your retreating backs. Karren, with her arms overloaded with bags, gently guided you towards the exit. Your eyes never leaving the book, and he could just imagine the smile on you face. Once he lost sight of you to the crowd the skeleton went back behind the directory and leaned his head back, face still alight with a blush and hoodie still trying to hide him.

 

“hee, you're a strange one, kid.”

 

He spent a few more seconds just standing there when it hit him.

 

He didn’t even get your name.

 

Sans sighed heavily to himself and began to walk away, hoping that you’d call his number he left behind. He didn’t even get to walk ten steps before he felt his phone vibrate. His SOUL skipped a beat as he frantically pulled out the device.

 

His eternal grin grew wider while his SOUL sang as he looked at the screen to see a text.

  
From an _Unknown Number._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See a spelling mistake? Inconstancy? Please notify me and I'll do my best to correct? Hate it? I'd still like to know.
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, haiku or poems? Tell me about them.
> 
> Have an idea on how I can continue this? Otherwise this is complete until a plot bunny hits me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets a text from his Unknown Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally this was going to just be a twoshot, but ya'll were so kind and wonerful, and wanted more and I'm a pushover. 
> 
> I wrote two more chapters, with hopefully more on the way.
> 
> I honestly have no clue where this is going to go, I'm jumping into this blind. I don't know what I'm doing. Is this considered a drabble series? What's happening? What's going one?
> 
> ....Where am I?

_ Unknown Number. _

_       ~That was the sweetest, kindest, thing anyone, a stranger no less, has ever done for me. Thank you so much, Sans!!! I wish I knew of a way to repay you, that book’s not cheap. _

 

Sans took enough time to leave the mall and find a humanless, cameraless, spot to open up a shortcut directly above his bed before he replied to your text. He sat crisscrossed, hoodie still over his head, and hunched over his phone. His blush was still firmly on his face and his eternal grin giddy.

 

_ *a name would be more than enough _

 

The moment he sent the message the skeleton tensed, his blush rapidly leaving and his grin falling as much as it could. 

 

Was he being too forward? 

 

Was he still being creepy? Creepier?

 

Before he could panic too much his phone dinged.

 

_ Unknown Number. _

_      ~[First Name] [Last Name]. I’m free all day Sunday, are you? ;) _

 

Sans just about melted as he read her name before the last portion of the message registered.

 

…….

 

Oh. 

 

My. 

 

_ Stars _ .

 

OH STARS!

 

Sans eyelights had disappeared the moment the text settled in his skull, his blush back and lighting up the darkened room more then his phone was capable of.

 

_ She  _ had asked  _ him  _ out on a  _ date _ .

 

It took all of his self control to not shout out his joy into his pillow as his SOUL just about purred. Briskly, Sans pulled himself together, closed his eyes, and went over his schedule this next Sunday. 

 

Paps would be training with Undyne for the whole weekend, so that was taken care of, and he didn’t actually  _ have  _ to go to work on Sundays. Up on the surface he didn’t have to work multiple jobs like he did in the Underground, so he had more free time nowadays. Sans usually chose to work during the weekends just because he had nothing better to do, but now he had something to do that was miles better than working.

 

But where would he take her, take _ [Your Name] _ ? 

 

Sans eye’s snapped open, the lights pinpricks, and a bead of sweat dripped down his skull.

 

Oh crap.

 

_ [Your Name]! _

 

He left her hanging for…..

 

He looked at the time the message came in and the current time and groaned. He had spent almost ten minutes inside his head. 

 

What if she got second thoughts? Changed her mind and decided that she didn’t want to go on a date with him?

 

Hell, where was he even going to take her?! He didn’t even know anything about her.

 

More sweat began to appear on his skull.

 

Okay, calm down Sans. What do you know about her? 

 

Well, she likes books, that’s one thing. Books about monsterkind interested her and didn’t disgust her. She didn’t react negatively to him at all, hell, she treated him like he was just the average Joe on the street, so she was perfectly at ease with monsters. 

 

What else did he know about his, sweet, kind, and lovely [Your Name]?

 

……..

 

That he already thought of her as  _ his _ .

 

Sans groaned and threw himself backwards onto his bed. He stared at his ceiling and sighed. 

 

This was bad, he had it bad. 

 

Really. 

 

Freaking. 

 

Bad.

 

The skeleton closed his eyes, threw an arm over his face, and sighed again as forced himself back on track.

 

Okay, books and monsters. What else? 

 

Kind and lovely. Don’t think that counts, but okay.

 

Books and monsters.

 

Books. Monsters.

 

Monsters. Books….

 

Sans abruptly sat up with a, “that’s it!” and proceed to, finally, text back that he would, indeed be picking her up around nine am.

 

[Your Name] was going to love this, he just knew it! His grin grew excited.

 

He could feel it in his bones.

 

~~~~~~

 

It wasn’t until later that night when Sans woke up with a start and realized that he never picked what he originally wanted from the bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any cute ideas throw them at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your phone gets taken....
> 
>  
> 
> Should you hit or thank your friend???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING?????  
> I think I might of accidentally made you, possibly, asexual. Sorry????? 
> 
> I don’t know, I didn’t plan that, I haven’t planned anything. I’m literally just letting my fingers fly across the keyboard as words come to mind, and when I read what I wrote even I’m like, “Oh. Well. That just happened. I guess that’s a thing now. Cool.”

You didn’t speak as Karren herded you towards her car, barely paying attention to your surroundings as you read and reread Queen Toriel’s and Sans’ messages. Your eyes eventually lingered on the phone number, contemplating if you should contact him now, or later.

 

Would you seem to....to _loose_ if you texted him now?

 

Would you seem creepy? Clingy? Needy?

 

……

 

To hell with it!

 

So absorbed in your thoughts and decision making you didn’t notice that you were standing right next to Karren, who was now placing her bags into the trunk of her car. She shut the trunk as you put you book carefully back into it’s bag and frantically took out your phone. Your friend rolled her eyes fondly and simply led you to the passenger’s side door. Unconsciously you opened the door and got in while using one hand to type out your message.

 

Once you sent the message you sighed heavily and looked out the window, only to blink in confusion when you realized you were now in the car and moving.

 

You heard a single snort from your left before your friend started laughing. You turned to glare at her but you were still to happy to maintain a successful glare. Plus her laughter was contagious, so you quickly began laughing with her. You were chuckling when your phone vibrated, dragging your attention to it. You grinned and let out a semi-quiet squeal. 

 

_         *a name would be more than enough _

 

“What boneboy say?” Karren asked with a small smirk.

 

You didn’t even ask how she knew you were texting Sans, seeing as she knew you very well.

 

You bit your lip and looked back out the window before you answered her, phone cradled in your hands, “He asked for my name.”

 

She snorted, “Well then,” her eyes flickered off the road towards you and she grinned almost maniacally, “let’s give bonehead what he wants!”

 

Quick as a whip Karren’s right hand snapped towards you and grabbed your phone. 

 

You yelped in shock, “Hey!” and almost lunged for the phone before you realized that she was driving and you didn’t want to die. You settled for glaring at her grinning form as she drove and texted away.

 

….. She was  _ texting! _

 

You paled, “W-what are you saying?” 

 

The smirk grew wider as she pressed send.

 

Your voice steadily grew higher in pitch and frantic, “Karren! What did you do!” 

 

Best friend or not, if she messed this up for you you would not hesitate to cut up all the new clothing she just bought!

 

“You’re still free this Sunday, right?” She asked you with her stupid grin on her stupid face. 

 

Oh no.

 

Oh no, oh no, oh no, ohno _ ohnoohpleasenowhywasyoufriendlikethis! _

 

Your friend apparently took some sort of mercy on you and tossed your phone back. Hesitantly you took a peek at the message she sent and immediately shut your eyes with a groan.

 

“Karren,  _ whhhhhy _ ! How could you!” You bemoaned. This message  _ was _ going to make you seem needy! This is the kind of thing that drives people away!

 

Satisfaction oozed from the driver's seat.

 

“You sent a winky face! A _winky_ _face_! W-what if he thinks I want,” you gulped, shivered, and continued with a whispered, “ _smexy times_.”

 

“Hey, you’re the one who wants to marry the dude, might as well start off with a date. You know,  _ ease  _ him into the idea.” She then began to quietly snicker.

 

You pouted and looked up at her, ignoring the fact that you had yet to have gotten a message back, “It’s not like I was just going to ask him over the phone……”

 

Karren briefly glanced at you from the corner of her eye, but even that short glance screamed  _ ‘I know you, don’t even try passing that bull off on me.’ _

 

You sighed heavily and hung your head, “You right. I  _ soooo  _ would of asked that.”

  
A thoughtful look took over Karren’s face, “I wonder….. How do skeleton monsters reproduce? Do they even have a di-”

 

You blushed, flustered and mortified with where the conversation had gone, and covered your ears, “THESE ARE THINGS I DON’T WANT TO KNOW!”

 

“WELL SUCK IT UP, BUTTERCUP! IF YOU WANNA MARRY THE GUY YOU GOTTA ASK THESE THINGS!”

 

Your hands fell limply on your lap, “.....Oh yeah……”

 

Silence filled the car for a few beats before Karren snorted.

 

“You didn’t even think about taking your relationship physical, huh?”

 

Your scratched the back of you neck and looked out the window, embarrassed, “Well, you know, cuddles would be great. Hand Holding. Hugs. Nuzzles…..” You looked back and shrugged, “Footsie?”

 

How even did relationships work?

 

Karren just shot you a look.

 

“Well,” Your shoulders tense, “What if I don’t want to have sex.” You shot back defensively.

 

Karren shrugged herself and directed her eyes back to the road, “Then you better hope he’s understanding, and you may have to compromise.”

 

You took a moment to think, “If….. If this relationship works like I think it will then I have no problem with maybe doing….doing  _ it  _ occasionally. As long as I have some notice or something.”

 

“Awwww, my sweet, innocent little cherub, unable to even say the word sex without blushing like the maiden she is.”

 

“It’s not that! It’s just… it’s just it… the words, like,  _ taste  _ wrong.”

 

The moment those words left your lips you realized your mistake, and Karren gave you her  perverted little eyebrow wiggle that irritated you to know end, mainly because you couldn’t move your eyebrows like that.

 

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!”

 

Your vibrating phone prevented Karren from responding and you quickly looked down at your phone and opened up the message. Your eyes widened and you squealed at near ear piercing levels while dancing a small jig in your seat.

 

_             *i'll pick you up around 9am, how does that sound? _

 

“I GOT A DATE THIS SUNDAY!” You let loose another squeal.

 

Karren leaned away from you and took her right hand off the wheel to pick at her ear, her nose scrunched up in pain, “I think I can’t hear any more.”

 

“What am I going to wear, oh where are we going? When? Are we eating or hanging out? Or both! I gotta ask him. But oh my God he said yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Karren!” Somehow you had enough breath to let go of a third squeal.

 

“Yup,” Karren nodded decisively, “my ears are ringing now. I didn’t know your voice could reach levels only dogs could hear.”

 

“Oh, so you’re calling yourself a dog then.”

 

“Huh. I walked right into that one.”

 

“It’s what you get for taking my phone.”

 

“Boi, I got you a date.”

 

“I can get myself one, thank you very much!”

 

“Yeah, a date for the wedding. Would you like Spring or Winter one?”

 

You paused and actually calmed down enough to think, "Hmmmm. I think outdoors, at night would be best. So Spring, I guess. Sans has been trapped underground his whole life, I wouldn’t want his wedding to be trapped inside too.”

 

Karren blinked and briefly stared at you in awe, “.....That was romantic as hell, you sure you don’t want to marry me?”

 

You laughed and shook your head, “Sorry, my mind has been made up. I like my significant others boney.”

 

“Damn." Karren tsked, "Can I at least be the maid of honor?”

 

 “Who else could I trust?” You snorted and typed out your address so Sans knew where to pick you up, smiling softly as you did so.

 

“True. And damn, you two are already cute together and you haven’t even been in each other’s presences for more than, like, thirty seconds.”

 

You dreamily sighed in reply and leaned you head on the window, your book safely on your lap.

 

You couldn't wait for Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don’t know why I’m writing stories that have romance in it. I’ve never been in a relationship before. 
> 
> Well…. No…. that’s a lie. Technically, I’ve had two “boyfriends,” but that was back in fifth grade and I don’t think that counts.
> 
> .....I don’t think I ever broke up with them……
> 
> ……I think about this often and it haunts me.
> 
> Anyways, love it? Hate it? Tell me. Have any ideas? I'd love to know! See a mistake I missed, please point it out and I'll fix it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been, like three months. At least it hasn't been, like, five months like with my first story. So there's that. Got distracted with, finally, watching Gravity Falls with my baby sister, then school, followed by Bendy and the Ink Machine happened, and then Cuphead. 
> 
> Yup. Got a lot of ideas for those fandoms too., so if you're a fan of any of those keep an eye out for me. Wish I could get paid writing fanfiction, it's so much better then having to retake fucking Stats.
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> I really like this chapter, and then I really don't. I am apparently hard to please. On the plus side, I guess, I'm pretty sure my cavities broke through their fillings, this thing is that sickening sweet at times.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy the fluff!

You only had to wait for two days to pass until Sunday, and you spent them plastered to your phone whenever you could. You and Sans had been texting virtually nonstop. You talked about almost anything and everything under the sun, getting to know each other better.

 

You talked about basic things, including, but not limited too:

 

Favourite colours? His was blue and yellow.

 

Favourite instrument? Trom _bone._ That’s when you realized he was a pun _master_.

 

Favourite snack? Ketchup. You could respect that (And if you Amazon Primed a couple giant bottles of ketchup no one had to know).

 

You found out that Sans had a brother named Papyrus and that led the both of you on a debate about what came first; the font or the brothers?

 

The debate was still ongoing.

 

The more you got to know the guy the more you wanted to propose on your next meeting, because the more you talked it became clear that you were right. He _was_ considerate and caring.

 

It showed in the way he spoke about his brother, about his friends, about how he once had to work multiple jobs in the Underground in order to support him and his brother, and even about the young human ambassador, who he helped tutor on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

 

Could this guy get any better!?

 

And, yes, you understood that he more than likely had his problems and flaws (who wouldn’t after being trapped basically in a cave since birth), but you were more than willing to weather anything out. Especially for someone who just seemed so…… so….. _great_ .

 

Karen, after she realized you _weren’t_ joking around, momentarily tried to be your “common sense.” Saying whirlwind marriages don’t work out, then she proceeded to go through a mile long list of people who married quickly then divorced quickly.

 

You pointed out Stan and Joan Lee.

 

She struggled not to simultaneously smile and cry at that, then went on to plan your wedding for you. You were okay with that since it left you with more time getting to know Sans even better, as long as she remembered to pick a night sometime in the spring you were good.

 

Once Saturday night rolled around you could barely sleep you were so excited. And nervous.

 

So very, very, nervous.

 

What if you made a fool of yourself!?

 

You relayed your fears to Karren, who replied with, “If he can’t handle your fool self then he ain’t worth it.”

 

….. Your friend was so wise.

 

You don’t know when you fell asleep, it felt like you blinked once and simple opened your eyes to six o’clock sunshine and singing birds. Your brain barely even booted up fully before you jumped out of bed to quickly go through your morning routine. It was in the shower when it hit you that you didn’t have an outfit. You groaned. All your nervousness the night before apparently prevented you from picking out clothing.

 

Sans didn’t tell you where exactly he was taking you, just that you should dress casual.

 

Well, how casual? Business casual, school casual, or staying home for three days straight casual? Hell, you’re casual was some graphic t-shirt and a pair of jeans, but would that be _too_ casual.

 

Ugh! Why was dating and clothing just so difficult!?

 

Finished with your shower you walked to your room with a towel wrapped around your body. You stopped by the foot of your, spontaneously made, bed and smiled at what you saw. A full outfit laid out nice and neat on your bedspread. And it was perfect.

 

A nice, loose, paisley turtleneck with a pair of black pants was what chosen, evidently.

 

And you were okay with that.

 

“Thank you, I love you, you’re the absolute best!” You hollered to your friend as you got dressed, now you didn’t have to fret about what to wear. You smiled. Karren was so awesome.

 

“Don’t let you're boneboy hear you say that, he might get the wrong idea!” Was her distant reply.

 

Once dressed you all but ran to the kitchen by seven thirty to eat breakfast. After that you were all for anxiously walking around the apartment, but Karren dragged you over to the couch so she could apply a light amount of makeup and blow dry your hair. You didn’t even put up much of a fight, as you didn’t have anything else to do but wait. That didn’t take hardly any time, both your hair and makeup took thirty minutes at the most, and before you could begin bouncing around for the next hour or so Karren shoved the book Sans bought into your hands.

 

Nine o’clock came quickly after that.

 

A rhythmic sound yanked you out from the wondrous words you were reading. It took you a moment to realize that the sound you were hearing was _knocking_ and you were _expecting someone._

 

You excitedly jumped up, carefully placing your new treasure in the spot you vacated, and ran to the door. You paused once there, took a deep breathe to calm yourself, then opened the door to your future.

 

To dramatic?

 

Nah.

 

Sans was wearing the same outfit he had the day you met, his blue hoodie and white undershirt. He raised a hand to wave, his smile somewhat shy, and light blue dusted his cheeks, but you hardly noticed because you were too busy hugging him. You all but buried your face into his neck, nuzzling him.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sans! I know I’ve said it over the phone, but thank you so much, I love it!” And you. Marry me?

 

You felt arms almost immediately wrap around you, at first they felt hesitant but they quickly tightened comfortably around you.

 

You couldn’t see the brighter blush the skeleton was now sporting, “n-no problem, [Name].”

 

Suddenly you realized what you were unconsciously doing, so you stopped rubbing your face into the poor man’s neck, but didn’t pull away. “Oh god, is this to forward? S-should I let go?”

 

A beat of silence, then, “do you….. _want_ to?”

 

You hummed and rested your chin on his shoulder, feeling him do the same, “No. Not really.”

 

“heh. good, me neither.”

 

You don’t know how long you both we standing there just holding each other. It was hard to describe how you felt.

 

It was like….

 

It was like you were greeting an old friend you didn’t even know you missed until you saw them again.

 

Like you were coming home after a long time away.

 

Like you were finally complete, and you didn’t even know you were anything but whole.

 

A very, very, distant part of you wondered if you should be worried about how you were acting, but a so much bigger part just didn’t, couldn't, give a damn.

 

The center of your chest felt pleasantly warm, and the longer you held the only slightly taller skeleton the better you felt.

 

You didn’t notice when you began to slowly nuzzled the side of Sans’ neck again, you were just… _enjoying_ the feeling that being close to him was invoking. You did notice the hand that was now on the back of your neck, though, gently drawing circles. Your mind was growing hazy, your eyes heavy, and that pleasurable feeling in your chest was growing stronger.

 

Was this why people got so hyped up on the concept of love? If so, you take back everything negative you ever said about love because this was….. was….. magnificant. And you never wanted what ever this was to end.

 

“ _Soooo_ , how many people are invited to the wedding? I need to know how many invitations to make. I was thinking using sticky notes and just placing them on people’s doors.”

 

You groaned almost silently, and you swear you felt, more then heard, Sans growl in the back of his throat at the intrusion. (How even?)

 

Damn her. Damn her to _hell_. You take it back, Karren wasn't awesome.

 

It was a testament to how utterly calm both you and Sans were that neither of you jumped at the sound of Karren’s voice cutting through your peaceful reunion.

 

Sighing heavily, you regretfully pulled away from Sans, but were reluctant to totally let go of him, so you hooked your right arm with his left as you turned around. You looked at Karren with narrowed eyes, who was leaning against the door, a raised eyebrow and a silly grin plastered on her face, and a black cotton shoulder bag in hand.

 

You couldn’t think of anything to say to your friend, your mind was a little fuzzy to do anything more then glare at her as you rested your head against Sans. You didn’t feel embarrassed about being caught doing…. whatever you two were doing. Really you felt more annoyed that the moment was cut off so soon.

 

Your thoughts must of been all over your face because Karren scoffed and stuck out her tongue, “Don’t you two give me those looks, just be happy it was me who caught your adorableness and not some asshat with easily offended sensibilities.”

 

Neither you nor Sans was able to answer her before she continued. She held the bag in your direction, “Here. Wallet, water bottle, keys,some fruit gummies, and your taser, for anyone who thinks you two being together is ‘a sin against God’ or some such rot.”

 

You nodded and took the bag with your unoccupied arm.

 

Karren turned her head to look at Sans, “Be good to her, okay? The reason she’s been single so long is ‘cause she’s overqualified. Oh and,” the young women dug a piece of paper from her pants pocket, “here's my number if you need anything.”

 

Sans took the offered paper, amusement taking up his face, “ya sure this is your best friend, acts more like ya mom i think.”

 

You snorted. “She keeps trying to apply for the job, I keep trying to denying her.”

 

Karren rolled her eyes, “Oh, hardy har-har. You two be safe, say no to drugs, look both ways, say yes to the dress and all that jazz. Bring back pizza.” And with that your friend nodded once and closed the door.

 

Sans blinked, “huh. i sort of expected her to grill me on what i planned on doing with her daughter.”

 

Chuckling you allowed Sans to led you down stairs to the first floor of the complex, “If she didn’t trust my judgement she would've, that’s what she did to her brother’s girlfriends. Drove two of them away and just about got into a fist fight with the third. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone win a fight with words as majestically as she did.”

 

Sans’ brow ridge rose, as if there was an eyebrow there, “sounds like a story i’d love to hear.”

 

With a smile you were just about to relay the tale of how Karren and the Three Hoes when you realized that Sans was leading you away from the parking lot and towards a thick collection of trees. At your look of confusion Sans smile widened (you weren’t even going to question it anymore) and winked.

 

“don’t worry, i know a shortcut.”

 

The two of you hadn’t gotten far into the small patch of woods when a hole appeared in the air in front of you, what seemed to be an alleyway on the other side. Your eyes didn’t even get the chance to widen in shock before the both of you stepped through to the other side. You whipped your head around to see a brick wall and not the nature you left behind. You turned in awe to see Sans’ smug face. You couldn’t even begrudge him that, he deserved to look smug if he could do some like this.

 

“see," He said with a wink, "told ya i knew a shortcut.”

 

A giddy smile broke across your face as you whispered, “I knew it.”

 

That got a short laugh from the guy. With a light tug he led you out of the alley and down the sidewalk. Looking around you easily came to the conclusion you were in the city.

 

“what, no questions?”

 

You shook your head, “Nu-uh. I’ll ask when we’re alone, don’t want to chance anyone hearing us. Plus I can’t think of any right now, a little too busy being amazed that my bonefriend can- _ACK!_ ”

 

You cut yourself off with a blush, resolutely not looking at Sans.

 

It felt like that thing in the center of your chest was buzzing now.

 

“b-bonefriend you say?” He got out with a strangled laugh mixed with awe.

 

You hummed something nonsensical still not looking at him.

 

“huh, i like the sound of that.”

 

You gulped and finally looked at the monster who you were still arm in arm with. His face was flushed blue and he was looking out of the corner of his eye at you. Your own blush grew in intensity when you noticed that the lights that made up his pupils were in the shape of tiny hearts.

 

You did your best to withhold the squeal you wanted to release. He was too cute for his own good. It got even harder to contain when Sans removed his arm from yours, wrapped it around your waist and tucked you into his side. Instead you sighed happily and did the same to him, not even caring at some of the looks the two of you were receiving from the humans you passed by.

 

That buzzing got stronger, bringing with it that haziness that was clouding your mind earlier.

 

For a while it felt like it was just you and Sans, walking to who knows where.

 

For awhile it felt like you two were the only beings in the area.

 

For awhile you thought you could feel an answering buzz from the monster next to you.

 

Too soon you were brought to a stop and forced out of your pleasant little bubble. You opened your eyes, unable to remembering when you closed them, and looked over to Sans. His eyes were half lidded and his smile was soft as he looked at you.

 

You wondered at what point in this budding relationship that you would stop blushing.

 

Probably never.

 

The smile he was directing at you grew at the sight of your flushed face.

 

“well, we’re here.”

 

Blinking several times to try to clear that haziness from your mind, you looked over at the building Sans had stopped in front of. You inhaled sharply in shock as you read the name painted in elegant cursive upon the door.

 

_Muffet and Bun’s Bookstore and Bakery._

 

You felt utterly charmed and touched, and unable to help the happy tears that gathered in your eyes but did not fall.

 

You hadn’t experienced many dates, never really been interested in anyone who asked you out, but none of the one’s you have been on had seemed like they had _you_ in mind. It always seemed the day was to cater to the one who was taking you on said “date.” Whether it be a fancy restaurant to show off to you or a party to show _you_ off, they never felt like they had any heart put into it.

 

But this…… but _Sans_.

 

You tightened you grip on his waist, and if your voice was near breathless with awe, so be it, “Y-you’re taking me to a bookstore for our first date?”

 

“like it?”

 

You blinked owlishly at his proud smile, “I think I love you.” Fuck, you said it. You well and truly meant it, and you weren’t going to take it back. The poor guy was just gonna have to take it (hopefully as a joke, _pleasejusttakeitasajokeohmygodwhydyousaythat_ ) or leave you ( _ohnobabypleaseanythingbutthat!_ ).

 

You didn’t get much time to think about your slip up due to Sans gently pressing his eternal smile against your cheek, erasing all thoughts from your mind and making that buzz grow even stronger.

 

“i think i love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Wanna through me off a bridge? Tell me. 
> 
> Have any ideas? I'd love to know! See a mistake I missed, please point it out and I'll fix it! I'm not perfect and I overlook things.
> 
> Something doesn't make sense? I'll fix that too! 
> 
> Hopefully Sans POV won't take as long as this did. But ya'll should know me by know, could take four....

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See any spelling mistakes please tell me! I'm not perfect. Not by a long shot.


End file.
